Hot in the Kitchen
by jedabbey
Summary: Abbey is four months pregnant and they're in London but that doesn't stop sexy times


"Hey sweets," Jed came in and kissed her.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good, but I have a lot of papers to grade this weekend. How you feeling?"

"Good!"

"You're practically glowing," Abbey was almost 4 months pregnant and she barley had her baby bump.

"Hi sweetie. How's the weather in there?" Jed laughed and Abbey rolled her eyes. He loved talking to Abbey's tummy.

"The weather is warm and comfortable. But mommy's back is starting to hurt a little,"

"No problem," Abbey sat down on the couch and Jed began to rub her back.

"What's for dinner?"

"I tried making steak, but I'm afraid I'll undercook it or burn it. I need you to help me,"

"Okay. I'd be happy to!"

—

"This turned out really good!" Abbey was glad she made Jed take over. "Don't forget to eat all your veggies," She leaned across the table to kiss him.

"Abbey!" Jed whined.

She picked up her fork and stabbed his carrots and began to feed him.

"Now this is living!"

"Jed, please."

"I love you,"

"I'm not feeding you anymore. You're a big boy," Abbey went to put her plate in the sink and put an apron on, getting ready to do the dishes.

Jed sighed. Loudly for effect…but he eventually ate them.

"Want help?" Jed asked as he put his plate in the sink.

"That'd be great, pumpkin. But you wash. I just did my nails," she smiled sweetly.

"Ok doll," he handed her a plate.

"You missed a spot," she handed it back.

"Maybe I like it dirty," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"But you like me like that,"

She snapped her towel on his ass.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise! I can't pick up cute girls if my ass is damaged," he teased.

"I hope by 'girls' you mean your wife and daughter,"

"It's a girl? For sure?"

"I don't know, but I just have a feeling and I don't want to call her 'it'"

"You're defiantly the only girl I want, Abs."

She giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"You're adorable in this apron,"

"Really?" She smiled widely. "Wait right here," she scurried off into the bedroom.

Jed was confused. But when she came back, he was amazed. Abbey was wearing just the apron and nothing else.

"Damn woman, I love you." Jed pulled her in for a kiss.

"Aww, you're not just saying that to get me into bed are you?"

"No…well, maybe," Jed kissed her again and then lifted her up onto the kitchen counter.

"You know this counter is hard right?" Abbey could already tell her back would hurt even more in the morning.

"I can fix that," he grabbed two oven mitts from the drawer and put one under her tail bone and one under her head. "Better?"

"Much. What a gentleman." She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now, stop being so chivalrous and fuck me."

"Your wish is my command, darling," he moved everything on the counter with one swift move of his arm and helped Abbey lay down. He took off her apron, exposing every part of her.

"I think you're a little overdressed," she watched as he tore his shirt off, popping all the buttons and pulling his pants off to expose he throbbing penis.

He put his head in between her legs and began to lick up her sweet juices.

"Damn Jed! Oh my, Jed!"

"Sorry baby, I gotta stop. I need to be inside you," Jed leaned to kiss her, tongues doing the tango.

"I'm ready, Jed."

Jed thrust himself inside Abbey and saw the blissful agony on her face.

He leaned down to suck on her beautiful breasts.

"Oh Jed!"

He put his index and middle finger on her clit.

"Jed!" she gasped.

He was so hard it was almost painful. She could feel him deep inside her. He increased his speed trying to get her to cum so he the glorious expression on her face.

"Abbey, let go. Cum for me."

She did as she was told and arched her back as she has an earth shattering orgasm.

"Oh, oh…..oh, Jeeedddd!"

"Damn Abbey!" He felt himself grow ridged and expelled everything he had within her. "Fuck, baby! You're so good!"

"And don't you forget it," she brought his head down to engaged in a tongue tangling kiss. He tasted like her.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Jed kissed her forehead.

"Yes and I love you,"


End file.
